1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photograph displays and, more specifically without limitation, to portable motorized photograph displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people currently take a multitude of photographs of almost every important event in their lives. A problem that such massive numbers of photographs create is the ability to display the photographs for others to view. At honor gatherings—such as birthday parties, graduation parties, and anniversary parties for example—it is generally overly cumbersome and impractical to display selected photographs in a stack of photo albums.
What is needed is a motorized apparatus that can mechanically, progressively, repeatedly, efficiently, and simultaneously display selected photographs to a plurality of viewers.